Love is Confusing
by GoodCharlotteEqualsLife
Summary: Chelsea Bryant is in love with her best friend Sodapop. What happens when something ruins their friendship. What happens when she falls in love with someone else. Ignore chapter one's squeezd paragraph. Chap. 7 up!
1. Friendship can be ruined

Hey everyone. This is my first fanfic. I'm just trying it. I'm writing this story in a notebook, but I'm putting it on here to see what everyone thinks. Please R&R. I need feedback. I don't know what else to put, but Flames welcomed. I need to know how I am as a writer. Please review.

I DO NOT OWN "THE OUTSIDERS"

"Greasers!" some socs in a red convertible screamed, but kept driving. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Soda, who looked as annoyed as me. Soda, Steve, and I have been my best friends since the eighth grade. My name is Chelsea Bryant. I'm sixteen years old (My birthday just passed). I have shoulder length red hair with some natural blonde highlights. I am 5'6". I'm considered a greaser girl, even if I don't look like one. I don't look like a soc either. I look more middle class, not even. I don't wear very tight, reveling clothing. I also don't wear too much make-up. Soda looked over at me and smiled. I love that smile! I've had a crush on Sodapop Curtis since the beginning of ninth grade. He's gorgeous! I looked back to him. "I'm so sick of them!" I said, through gritted teeth. "Calm down, Chels. They're not gonna stop anytime soon, and you know that." Soda replied. "I know, I just wish they would." I sighed. "I know Chelchel." He replied. I hate that nickname! Steve and Soda made that up when we first met just to make me mad. When they first said it, I laughed. It sounded pretty funny. Now they think it doesn't bother me at all! I only hate when Steve says it. I secretly love it when Soda does. We walked the rest of the way to his house in silence. I spend a lot of time at his house. I don't like my house at all. My mother died when I was ten, and my dad's been a drunk since. He isn't abusive, but he pays no attention to me, or my nineteen-year-old brother, who's now at collage. He's the only person in my family who really cares about me. When we entered the house we saw Ponyboy reading, and Two-Bit watching Mickey mouse. Steve was eating cake, and Darry was doing something with bills. As I looked at the gang I remembered Dally and Johnny. I miss them so much since they died, since the fire, the rumble, and the police who shot Dally on that street corner. We walked to the couch ad then Soda and Steve started a poker game. I watched them, interested in how they got away with cheating so much. How can't they see the cards up the others sleeve? I smiled when Soda finally figured out Steve's tricks and tackled him to the ground, starting a playful wrestling match. "Settle down!" Darry yelled. "Fine, fun ruiner." Soda murmured after a few minutes. I smiled again. They got off the floor. I looked over at Ponyboy and wondered how he could concentrate on a book for so long. I go to school, and all. I'm a junior in high school with passing grades. I just don't like reading. I heard the door open, and saw Heather walk in. She's been my friend for a little over a year. She and Pony have been going out for about four months. They're so cute together! They both get a little nervous around each other, but they like each other a lot. I'm not sure if they love each other yet. They're both turning fifteen soon. "Hey, Heather!" she got from the gang. Pony finally put his book down, and got up to hug Heather. "Hey honey!" Pony greeted. "Hey!" Heather said with a smile. Sod and I smiled too. I thought of Heather as a little sister, and Pony is Soda's little brother. We like seeing them happy. "Whatcha wanna do?" Pony asked her. "I don't know. I have a lot of homework." She said, looking at her backpack she has put onto the ground. "Me too. Let's finish the homework, then we'll find something else to do." Pony suggested. "Kay." Heather replied, and grabbed all her books. They went into Pony's room because it was quiet, but Darry made them keep the door open. As soon as they were out of the room Soda said, "Aw, look how cute!" in a mock voice. I laughed, "You are so weird!". "That's why you love me!" he replied in a happy, overjoyed voice. I blushed, "Yeah. Sure, Soda." I said and he smiled. I smiled back. "Pony?" Darry yelled, "Everything okay?". "Yeah Dar, fine." Pony yelled back, almost automatically. "Geez Dar! Leave them alone. They ain't doin nothing." Soda said, annoyed. "Shut-up, Sodapop." Darry said back in the same annoyed voice. "Whatever. Let's go somewhere, Chels." Soda replied. "Okay." I said, following him out the door. "I wish Darry would leave them alone. They barley go near each other. Plus, Dally's just jealous he doesn't have a girlfriend and everyone else does." Soda said with a grumpy voice. "Soda, calm down! You don't have a girlfriend either, so don't talk about Darry." I said, maybe a bit to harsh. "Well, me and you. We're…Ya know." He said, nervously. "We're what?" I asked. "Close." He answered. "Doesn't mean we're dating." I said and wished so much that we really were dating. "Well yeah, but it would be weird if we went out. I mean, you've been my best friend for almost four years. If we did go out our friendship might get ruined, and I would hate that, Chelchel. We're so close though, I know almost everything about you!" He said like he knew everything in the world. "You don't know everything Soda." I said. "Come on Chels. Favorite color, Blue. Food chick and chocolate cake. Music, Rock- Elvis. Birthday, January 17th. Favorite holiday Christmas. Cartoon, Mickey. Shampoo, Cherry. Season, Winter and summer. See Chels? I know so much about you." He said. I smiled. Yeah, sure. He knew tons about me, but he didn't know that I liked him. He didn't know how much I cared about him, or how much I wished I was with him twenty-four hours a day. br br br

Okay, that's it for now. Please R&R. Since it's new, and my first fanfic…I just want to know how it was before I continue. Alright. Thanks. D


	2. Heart Broken

Hey! Here's the second chapter. I re-read my story after I published it and realized how many mistakes I had made. Sorry. When I said "Plus, Dally's just jealous he doesn't have a girlfriend and everyone else does." I meant Darry, not Dally. When Soda was saying all her favorite things, I meant 'Chicken' not 'Chick'. So again, apologies for the mistakes. Oh, and I'm going to be making Paragraphs. I'm sorry last chapter was so squished together. It was my first ever Fanfic, and I still wasn't sure how you made everything…

Okay. Now. Thank you guys for the reviews!

XXPonyboyXXLoverXX—Thanks. I realized the mistake… Sorry about that. Glad you liked it, though.

st.elmo-lover – Thanks for the review. I checked out the paragraph thing, and thanks. I'm going to do it this chapter. (BTW, I'm pretty sure you have a story I like, too.)

xxMonkeyPunkxx—Thanks for the review! Like I said, I'm going to do paragraphs. Lol, the nickname was kind of a random thought when I was writing it in my notebook. I thought it fit the character well enough…Hehe.

Also, all '_The Outsiders_" characters are movie looks. Plus, I forgot to explain Heather.

Hm. She has long blonde hair that has some wave. Light green eyes. Thin, nice figure. She's a middle-class girl. She's in ninth grade with Ponyboy. Is older then him…Let's say by a few months. Any questions about her, or any other characters look, please message or review with it.

Alright, I should get started on the Story. I DO NOT own "_The Outsiders_" or any of the characters, besides Heather, and Chelsea. Also, I own Ashlee.

Soda and I sat on the bench in the park His arm slung across my shoulder in a friendly way. I leaned into him, closing my eyes. I started thinking of Johnny, and Dally. Then of Mr. And Mrs. Curtis. I loved them all so much. Now, I have to miss them all as much as love them.

Soda sat up straighter and looked up at the sky, "Isn't it pretty?" Soda asked.

I looked up, too. "Yep. Sure is." I replied. It was getting a bit late. The sun was barley starting to set, but yet it was still beautiful.

"And…so are you" He said. That same nervous voice as before, what is with him?

"Thanks Soda." I said smiling. Was Soda really saying I was pretty? He's so sweet. That's one reason he's my best friend.

He looked down at me. "Chels?" He said.

I looked up at him. "Yea?" I asked.

"I like you. I mean! I like you being here, and all. Part of the gang, and being my best friend." He said, hesitantly.

"Oh," I said "Well, I like you being here, too."

"Good." He said, smiling.

We sat in silence for the next couple minutes. I was thinking about how he had worded that. He said he liked me, and then changed his mind to he liked me being here. Did that mean something? Or was it just an accident? Soon, I got my answer.

"Chelsea. I do like you, though." He said, with a serious tone.

I knew he wasn't lying. He doesn't always have that serious tone. What was I supposed to say? Should I tell him that I like him back?

"Oh." I replied. I thought it would be better for me not to tell him for a while. I don't know what this is going to do to out friendship.

"Okay…" He said.

I knew he wanted an answer. For me to say something, or say it back.

"Sorry, Soda. But…" I started to say. I didn't know exactly what to say next. Should I just tell him, and get it over with? Or should I save our friendship. Maybe it wouldn't ruin our friendship? The friendship Soda and I have is special. Losing it is the one thing that I'm afraid of.

"It's okay, Chelsea. I didn't expect for you to say it back." Soda said, clearly disappointed.

"No! Soda, it's not that. It's just…I don't know." I said, sadly.

"Chelsea, it's fine!" Soda replied.

"Stop calling me Chelsea. It sounds to proper. What happened to Chels? Or even Chelchel?" I said, harshly.

"Sorry." He replied.

Now I felt bad. I mean…I do like Soda, but I'm not willing to give up our friendship for anything.

We started walking to his house in an uncomfortable silence.

"Um. Don't…don't let this change anything between us. Forget I ever mentioned it…Please." Soda said, worried. Did he seriously think I was going to go out and tell everyone?

"Don't worry, Soda! We'll forget every word said." I said, smiling. He smiled too.

When we arrived at his house Darry was no longer home and Ponyboy and Heather were sitting together on the living room floor, beside the couch. Two-Bit and Steve weren't there, either.

"Hi Pony, hey Heather!" I said, happily. "Hi." They both replied. They look so cute together!

(_Authors Note-_Okay, if you don't like the way I'm making Chelsea say "They look so cute together!" a lot, then i'm sorry. Her character in this story is the one who loves when people are together.)

"Let's leave them alone." I whispered to Soda. I didn't want to intrude on them, or anything.

"Kay. Ponyboy, Heather we'll be out front" Soda said. They nodded, but kept their eyes on each other.

It was now dark, at 7:30pm. We sat on his front steps, just staring into space. Or, at least I was just staring and thinking.

"So, how's school?" Soda asked me.

"Things are okay. I mean, I've at least got passing grades." I replied. I knew that isn't really what he wanted to talk about.

"Tuff enough" He replied.

"Yeah. How's work for you?" I asked, keeping the conversation going. It was easy to talk about school and work.

"Um. Things are pretty good. A lot of people come in." He answered.

"That's good." I said.

"Uh-huh." Was his response.

"Soda, what's up with you tonight? You seem down?" I asked him. He seemed weird. I knew it was because of what happened tonight, but I just wanted to pretend it wasn't. He had a ton of girls, and I just wished he didn't.

"Just thinking. I don't know, just don't feel like talking much." He replied.

The next few days went on like that. Sodapop "Didn't feel like talking much" whenever he was with me. It was kind of depressing. One day, he came home looking super happy.

"Hey everyone!" Soda yelled happily, as he came through the door. He had just got off of work.

"Hey." Darry, Pony, Heather, and I replied. I'm not sure where Two-Bit and Steve are.

"Why you so happy, Soda?" Pony asked.

"I got a date tonight!" Soda said. He's so happy, and I now feel heartbroken.

"With who!" I asked, so depressed like. This made me look and feel miserable.

"This girl Ashlee. She's gorgeous. I've talked to her a few times. I wasn't paying much attention to her, "He said looking directly at me, "But now I am."

Okay, that was the end of Chap. 2! Hope you enjoyed it. Please Rate and Review. Thanks a bunch D

Cait.


	3. A Special Bestfriend

Hey everyone! This is the third chapter. Enjoy, and please review!

I Do Not own "_The Outsiders_" or any of the characters in this story…Besides Chelsea, Heather, and Ashlee.

Okay, thanks for the reviews!

Flag—Sorry about the paragraph problem, but I did fix it in the second one. I'm still not familiar with Fan fictions uploading and editing part. I don't know how to edit a publish story, but I am working on it. Hope you try and read it.

st.elmos-lover—Thanks for the review! Hope the paragraphs were okay. Oh, and yea…Soda was pretty harsh. Enjoy!

Okay, now for the story…Hope you all remember where we left off. Enjoy!

I was about to cry right then and there. A lot of girls like Sodapop, but the way he's talking about this Ashlee girl is pretty heart breaking. I knew he'd find someone new, and I also knew that I should've told him how I felt when he told me he liked me, but now it's to late. I'm going to have to deal with his now.

"Something wrong, Chels?" Soda asked me, still grinning. I was about to say, "Oh yea, Soda! Everything is great. You're only breaking my heart." But I replied with a simple "No." and walked out of the house.

When I was on the steps I heard him say, "Anyways. Ashlee is gonna be here in a minute." And speak of the devil.

Just then, I saw a beautiful blonde hair-blue eyed girl walking up the street. She was diffidently a greaser girl. She had on a jean skirt up so short, I was surprised she was wearing a skirt at all. Her shirt was cut low. She was thin, but not thin enough to wear a shirt that tight. Her face was covered in bright make-up, which she had too much on, anyways. She had a snobby face. I didn't like her already.

"Hi." She said, rudely.

I guess Soda heard her. He came out.

"Hey ChelChel, this is Ashlee Baker. Ash, this is Chelsea Bryant." He introduced us.

"Isn't 'Chelchel' kind of childish?" Ashlee asked. She seemed so jealous. Well, that makes two of us.

"Yeah. I guess it is pretty dumb." Soda replied.

Now, that hurt me. I know I said I hated it when they called me that, but I also said I secretly love when Soda does. Plus,. Even if Steve's girlfriend had said that, and he answered like Soda…I would've been hurt. That was my nickname they gave me.

"Uh. See ya , Soda." I said.

"Yeah, bye." He replied, like he didn't even know I was there in the beginning. He probably didn't. His eyes were glued to that girl.

I walked down the street with my head down. I was heading for home, until I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw Steve.

"Oh. Hey Stevie." I said.

"Something wrong, Chelchel? Who seem pretty down." He asked.

"Chelchel sound to childish." I said in a mock tone towards Ashlee.

"Huh?" Steve asked.

"Soda has a date tonight. She says Chelchel sounds to childish. She seems like such a bitch. I hate her already. She needs to go away!" I almost yelled.

"Oh gosh, Chelchel. I knew it." Steve groaned.

"Knew what?" I asked, confused.

"I knew that you liked Soda, and I knew him getting girlfriends would hurt you. I also know all that stuff that happened the other night…" He said. I gave him a confused look. How did he know? "Soda told me."

"Oh wow, Steve. Well, you caught me. Now my heart is broken. I know he likes this girl a lot, and it does hurt." I replied, letting a single tear slide down my cheek. Steve wiped it away, but another one came.

"Honestly Chelchel, between me and you…I think he's trying to make you jealous." Steve said.

"Oh, yeah? Why's that, Stevie?" I asked him, almost laughing at the thought of Soda trying to make me jealous of Ashlee. I already am jealous. He doesn't have to try.

"Because. I know Soda isn't over you yet. I know he wants you to like him back, and he might like Ash…But not like he likes you. Not even close." He answered. I smiled.

"Thanks, Steve." I said. He always made me feel better. More special then a best friend.

Okay everyone. That was a pretty short chapter. Sorry about that, but hope you likes it. Please review!


	4. He loves me? Ruined friendship?

Okay…4th chapter! Enjoy.

Thanks for reviews everyone.

I do not own "_The Outsiders_" or any characters besides Chelsea, Heather, and Ashlee.

Now for the story!

"Hey…What are friends for?" Her asked. I smiled.

"So, I'm heading to Soda's house. You comin, Chelchel?" He asked.

"Eh. I guess" I replied.

We walked back to Soda's house, and I can say for a fact I was purposely walking super slow. When we walked in Ashlee wasn't there anymore. Soda looked normal…I thought about twhat Steve said. About Soda trying to make me jealous. Could that have really been true? Why would he fall in love just to make me jealous?

"Hey Chelsea, Stevie! What's up?" Soda asked. I cringed at hearing him say my full name. Steve and Soda, and all the others in the gang, never call me Chelsea. Two can play that game.

"Nothing, Sodapop." I answered. He was pissing me off. He's only calling me Chelsea now. Not even Darry calls me Chelsea.

The door opened and in walked in Ponyboy and Heather…fighting. They both looked extremely mad.

"No, you shouldn't have looked at that guy like that, especially while you were with me!" Pony almost screamed.

"I wasn't looking at him, Ponyboy!" Heather yelled.

"Yes you did, and he was looking at you too!" He yelled right back.

"No, Ponyboy. I wasn't looking at him, and because I wasn't looking at him I don't know where he was looking!" She said back.

"And if you didn't look at him, you probably look at tons of other guys" Pony said.

Heather looked Hurt. "Whatever, Pony." She said walking out.

We all looked at Pony.

"Pony! What's your problem? You like her, and you're treating her like that?" Soda asked.

"Me? What about you?" Pony shot back, furiously.

"Shut up, Ponyboy!" Soda yelled. He sounded angry and nervous, at the same time.

"No! I'm not going to just _Shut-Up_ on your command. You talk about me treating someone I love wrong, but what about you? You're going out with that Ashlee girl, when you love Chelsea!" Pony yelled, looking at me and then continuing "Or so you've told me."

"Pony!" Soda whined.

Soda loves me? Oh gosh. I knew he like me. I knew he had feelings. I knew he wanted to give going out a try, but I didn't know he loved me.

I wasn't expecting to hear that my best friend was in love with me. I knew it was true. Why else would Soda get so mad when it was said?

"What? Someone had to say it." Pony stated.

I stood there…Just looking dumb.

"You promised me you wouldn't tell!" Soda complained. He looked at me and then walked into his room.

I looked at Pony, then followed Soda. I knocked on his door, and when I got no answer…I walked in. Soda was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. I sat on the edge of his bed. He didn't look at me. I guess he figured it was me.

"Soda?" I said.

"What?" He replied.

"Is that true?" I asked.

"Yeah." He answered. I smiled, yet he frowned.

"Soda…What's the problem?" I asked him.

"Well. We can't go out. You don't have the same feeling for me that I have about you. Plus, don't know even know if I want to have feeling for my best friend." Soda said, and then added "And…I go out with Ash and all."

"Oh, yeah. You have Ash…and all." I said on the verge of tears. He just admitted to loving me. Why was it so hard for me to say it back? Why is he acting like this?

"Aw. Don't talk like that, Chelsea! I told you how I felt. You didn't say anything. I told you I liked you, and you sat there. Now I have a girlfriend, and I'm not breaking up with her." Soda said.

"I didn't ask you too!" I snapped.

"Okay, Chelsea! Calm down." He said.

"What the hell, Soda**pop**. Why are you calling me Chelsea?" I asked. Okay, it sounds like no big deal, but it was driving me nuts!

"Ash says it's childish to call you Chelchel." Soda mumbled.

"Are you serious? You're changing so much. You're changing so much for a girl you've known for a month! One month." I yelled.

"Oh, come on! Don't even sa-" He began, but I cut him off.

"Fine. I didn't say anything when you told me, but you said you didn't want it to ruin our friendship!" I yelled, letting tears fall.

"I don't!" He replied.

"Yeah? Well, you did." I said. He gave me a hurt look, and I walked out of the house.

--Okay, I know. Short again, but this is the second one today.


	5. GoodBye to being Friends

_Chapter 5! Okay. Well, make sure you Review!_

_Thanks for Reviews._

_Rugrats101---Well, you'll see what's going to happen. They will eventually…Just not very soon._

_XXPonyboyXXLoverXX---Thanks…_

I do not own "The Outsiders" or any characters besides Chelsea, Heather, and Ashlee.

_Okay, here's chap. 5…_

I was walking down the sidewalk leading out of the Curtis' gate, when I heard Ponyboy. He must have seen how up-set I was while I was walking out.

"Chelsea?" He yelled walking out the door after me.

I kept walking. I eventually ended up at Heather's house. I wanted to know more about her and Pony's fight, anyways. I walked right in, because her parents weren't home. Their car wasn't in the driveway. I went up to her bedroom door, and knocked.

"Come in." She yelled.

"Hey." I said, once I had walked in and seated myself next to her on the bed.

"Hey." She replied.

"So…What happened today with Ponyboy?" I asked, rather slowly.

"Oh. He thought I was looking at some random guy and he swears the guy looked back, but I didn't look at what ever guy he was talking about. For all I know, there was no guy! He's just being stubborn. He doesn't even trust me. After four months of us being together…He still doesn't trust me." She practically yelled.

"Aw. Calm down, Heather. He's just worried and jealous. Maybe there was a guy looking at you and he's paranoid or something!" I said, trying to lighten the mood and trying to make her calm down.

"Yeah. I guess. So, what's up?" She asked me.

"Eh. Me and Soda just had another fight. He's not really my friend anymore. He ruined the friendship we had with Ashlee, and I hate it so much. Heather? How am I supposed to fix things with him? Ashlee ruined everything he and I had as best friends, and anything we coulv'e had that was more." I complained.

"Go talk to him." She said.

"No! I can't!" I said.

"Yeah you can! Think about love!" She said. There was something in her voice. When she said '_Think about love_' she had that girl-ish squeal in her voice.

"Only if you'll go talk to Pony." IO said.

She sighed, but nodded.

"You know he's just jealous! He wants you to look at only him!" I said, and she nodded again.

"Okay, fine then. Let's go." She said.

"Now? I just left there not even ten minutes ago." I shrieked.

"Yes, I miss Ponyboy." She answered sadly, and I smiled.

"Okay, fine. Let's go." I said.

"Wait! I gotta get ready. Hang on." She said. She started applying eyeliner and lip-gloss.

"Are you ready yet?" I complained.

"Not yet!" She answered.

We finally left after she put of mascara and fixed her hair.

When we got there Ponyboy was lying on the couch. A worried expression plastered on his face. I guessed Soda was still in his room, because I didn't see him.

"Hey Pony." I said, in a dull face.

He looked up. "Hey Chels. Hi Heather." He said, and he stared at Heather. I couldn't place the look on his face. Worried? Hurt? Confused? Sorry? Nervous. (_A/N-Okay, so he had an expression that confused her! Lol._) I can never understand what he's thinking…Everyone else can, though.

"Hi, Ponyboy." Heather nervously said back.

Hmm. Neither of them are doing anything but stare. How do they make-up like that?

"Pony, where's Soda?" I asked him.

"In our room." He answered, keeping his eyes glued to Heather.

"Heather…I'm sorry." He said.

She smiled, and hugged him. I smiled too, now it's my turn. My smile turned to a frown. I slowly walked back to Pony and Soda's room.

"Hi Soda." I said, nervously.

"Hi." Was my reply.

"Pony and Heather made up." I told him. Small talk.

"That's good." He replied.

"Yeah, it is." I replied.

"Chelsea, why are you here?" He snapped. All the sudden angered.

"Huh?" I asked, confused. What does he mean?

"You just said we weren't friends anymore, and now you're in here chatting away like it's no big deal that you said that to me. You want me to break up with my girlfriend cause you want to always have feeling for you! You can't stand that you're not the only girl I like. It's your fault I told you how I felt, and you turned me down. What am I supposed to do? Wait for you my whole life? I'm not going to do that! You can't expect me to just wait forever! This is my life. I have bigger problems then you not liking that I call you Chelsea, now. My life was great before I told you I liked you. I never should have, and I apologize for that. I'm with Ashlee now, and I am slowly-Very slowly- getting over you. It's hard, but I am. I still love you, and I don't know if I love Ashlee yet, but I like her a lot! I'm not giving the chance of falling in love up, so I can sit around and give up my life for a girl who doesn't like me back!" Soda said. Wow. He got all that out, huh?

I was about to cry, and he was too.

"Sorry, Soda. I just wanted to make-up. Bye then." I said standing up.

He turned around, as I walked out door with tears streaming down my face, Pony and Heather gave me confused, yet sympathetic looks on their faces. Had they heard? I walked out of the house. Steve was walking up the path. I pushed past him still crying, but he grabbed my arm.

"Chelchel? What's wrong, doll?" He asked. He sounds so worried.

"Soda." I cried.

"What about Soda?" He asked.

"He…Oh Gosh, Steve. I hate my life, so much!" I said, sniffling.

"Come 'ere." He said, pulling me into a hug, "Hey! Ya know that dance on Friday? At the school?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I answered. There was some school dance in two days. I wasn't planning to go, either.

"Wanna go with me?" He asked.

"Yeah. Sure, Stevie." I said, smiling.

"Great! So, I'll pick you, Soda, and Ashlee up here at 7:30." He said.

"Aw, they're going?" I asked, disgusted by this fact. (_A/N-No, A girl and guy going to a school dance is not disgusting. Chelsea is disgusted it's those two people going together._)

"Calm down, Chelchel. You'll be in the car with them for ten minutes." Steve chuckled.

"I don't wanna be near them at all. Can you pick me up at the Dingo and then we can go pick them up? I don't wanna have to hang out with them before you get here." I said, not making much sense.

"Sure, Chels. The dingo at 7:20, okay?" He asked, going towards Soda's house.

"Yup!" I yelled after him.

I went to my house. Dad was passed out on the couch. I went to my room to think things through. About Soda, and Steve, and my parents, and Soda's parents, and Ponyboy and Heather, and Darry, Two-Bit, and Dally and Johnny before they died. That's when I realized something. I really like Steve. Maybe more then a friend.


	6. The dance Boyfriend!

Here's Chapter 6. Warning---Short Chapter. I made this Chap. So there was at least a small part for everyone to read.

I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the characters besides Chelsea, Heather, and Ashlee.

Thank you for the reviews!

XXPonyboyXXLoverXX----Yup, Pony and Heather are back together! And Chelsea has feelings for Steve…Life is perfect for all but Soda…Well.

Ryan AKA Tails128---Thanks! I'm gonna try updating at least once a day or once every two days, but it all depends on how much I can write in the note book before the next day.

St.elmo-lover- Sorry about the user name, I know St. isn't capitalized in yours but it wouldn't work any other way. Oh, and I know St. Elmo's fire has Rob Lowe in it, and BTW I love him! Lol. Well, thanks. You like Steve, Huh? He's pretty cool. I like Soda better, though.

Now, for the story!

Finally, Friday night rolled around. It was 6:30pm and I was getting ready for the dance. I was trying to look really good for Steve. This was sort of like a first date, I guess. Right? I got changed into tight jeans, a cute blue and green fitting tank top, and blue sandals. I thought the out fit looked really cute. I scrunched my hair, (_A/N- For anybody you doesn't know, when you scrunch your hair it gets curly, but not exactly the same._) And applied lip-gloss, eyeliner, and mascara. I'm not usually wearing much make-up, but tonight was a dance.

I arrived at the Dingo right as Steve pulled up.

"Hey, Steve! Sorry if I'm late." I said, as I got into his beat up car.

"No, it's okay. You look beautiful, Chelsea." He said, in a serious voice.

"Thanks, Steve. You look great, too!" I said, and he truly did look really good tonight. Maybe even better then Soda. Oh no. Now I like Steve, and Soda. Anybody else from the gang that I'm gonna have a crush on? Hopefully not.

"Thanks." He replied. Smiling.

We got to the Curtis' house. I stayed in the front seat of the car, while Steve went in to get them.

While they were walking down the sidewalk I heard Soda say…

"Hey Stevie, you got a date?"

"Yeah. Chelsea's in the car." Steve said.

Soda mumbled something.

Steve got into the front seat as Ashlee and Soda got into the back.

Ashlee was wearing a short purple dress, with white heels. Her hair was in a neat bun, and she had tons of make-up on.

Soda glared at me. "You're going with Chelsea, Steve?" Soda asked, sadness in his voice.

"Yeah." Steve said, happily.

Soda stared at me, and frowned. "Well, but. I thought…never mind." He stammered out.

Ashlee glared at me, and I glared back. It's not my fault Soda is acting like he's jealous.

When we arrived Soda and Ashlee sat down, and Steve and I danced to an Elvis song. I felt Soda's eyes on us the whole time. The dance was like that for an hour. Steve and I danced, and Soda sat watching.

"Chelsea? Will you be my girlfriend?" Steve asked me.

I smiled. Aw! He's so sweet. "Yes!" I said smiling.

We stopped dancing, and Steve kissed me.

After a few seconds Steve grabbed his face in pain, right after Soda punched him.

"What the hell?" Steve yelled.

"Sodapop! What the hell was that?" I yelled.

"Man, you know I like her! Why the hell are you kissing her? You asshole!" Soda yelled back.

"Hey man. You're with Ashlee. You said you weren't breaking up with her." Steve said back.

"Well-" Soda began, but I but him off.

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis!" I shouted, stepping in front of Steve "You're the one who said you couldn't wait forever! Well, guess what! I can't either." Well, at least all this yelling gets the anger out into the open.

"But-" He began. I looked around. _Most_ of the people at the dance were looking at us.

"Soda! Let's talk somewhere else, come on." I said, pulling him out of the gym.

We sat on the steps in front of the school.

"Okay, now say it." I said.

"You came with Steve! He's my best friend! You knew I liked you, and you kiss my best friend in front of me? How could you do that?" He said, shakily.

"Soda. You're dating Ashlee. You keep doing this as if you didn't have a girlfriend you said you weren't breaking up with. I like Steve. He asked me out, and I said yes. You can't stop any of this. You made your choice. Ashlee over me." I said, "And you know what?"

He stayed silent.

"I did like you, up until all of this stuff happened. That all stopped me from liking you." I said.

I finally told him. Too bad it wasn't at a good time. I finally told him, but it was when I was telling him I didn't like him anymore. I wish I had that courage in the park when he told me…

What did you think? Please, review.


	7. Everything's going just great

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. As you should all know by now, I write this story down in a notebook. I haven't been in the writing mood lately. So, I'm warning you right now that this is going to be a pretty short chapter, but it's also pretty dramatic. So, as always…Please review. **Also, I know a lot of people are upset that Steve and Chelsea are going out, and you want a Soda love story. Well, just so you know, Soda is my favorite character. I absolutely adore him and I love reading Soda stories, but I also wanted to create a story where Soda doesn't always get the girl, and he has to kind of work to win Chelsea and go through some heartbreak on the way. So please, keep in mind that this still is about Soda.**

Thanks to the people who reviewed chapter 6.

XXPonyboyXXLoverXX--- Aw, Soda isn't mean. His heart is breaking! Lol, well thanks for the review!

R. Flynn--- Ha, yeah. Ashlee was the character written to be the evil person! Ha-ha. Well, hope you still read after you know that Steve and Chelsea go out.

Rugrats101--- Aw, hope you still want to read. (If you didn't already, please read the A/N at the top, at least the part in Bold.) because I want people to still read even though it's not completely a SodaOC anymore….It still kind of is.

I do not own "_The Outsiders_".

Okay, here's your short chapter. I'll write some tonight.

"Oh, gosh Chels. I'm sorry, I didn't-" He began, But I cut him off.

"No need to say sorry Soda. Congrats on you and Ash, real happy for you. I'm gonna go back to my boyfriend, now." I said, and walked back inside.

"Everything Okay, Hun?" Steve asked me.

"Everything's great!" I said with a sad, but bright smile. He smiled too.

"Great." He replied.

We started dancing again, after that. Soda never came back in. I guessed he went home, or on a walk or something. After we ate, and drank, and danced a little more we decided to go to the Curtis' house. I mean…Darry and Ponyboy are still are friend. Even Soda is. He just doesn't like us right now.

When we walked in Darry was reading his paper in the armchair, Pony was sprawled out on the floor staring at the ceiling, and Soda was lying on the couch. He looked like he'd been crying. I immediately felt bad.

"Hey Pony. Hi Darry, Hi Soda." I said as me and Steve walked, hand-in-hand.

"Hey guys" Darry said not even looking up. Pony gave us a confused look. I received no answer from Soda.

Steve and I walked over to the armchair. He sat down, and I sat on his lap. Soda looked at us and went straight to his room slamming the door on his way. I sighed, as did Steve.

"What is it gonna take for Soda and I to be friends again?" I asked, to no one really.

"he's just a bit down right now, Chels. Give him some times." Pony answered.

I nodded.

Everything is changing. Maybe it was for the better. I hoped it was. I like being with Steve. He's the one I never realized I liked, but once I have him realized how much I liked him and how much I care.

One week later I still had my ups and downs in my life. Steve and I's relationship was going really well. We spent most of our time together. Soda kind of forgave us, but he's still really upset about this. He acts like we aren't friends anymore, just people he knows. We've been best friends for years now, and this one thing completely ruins our friend ship. I wonder if Soda and Ashlee are still going out…He hasn't mentioned her lately, but who knows. It's Sodapop Curtis.


End file.
